


Letters

by ExAstrisScientia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExAstrisScientia/pseuds/ExAstrisScientia
Summary: Gabriel Trevelyan gets a letter from his cousin, Claribel, who has recently joined the Inquisition - under the command of his elder sister, Jane. He responds, and pours his hopes and fears onto the paper.





	

Gabriel had expected the letter to arrive. Yet, he still opened it as he did almost every time, unfolding the paper with trembling fingers.

He never knew anymore if these words would be her last. He never knew if they would be _his_ last.

_Dearest Gabriel,_

_I have settled in safely to Skyhold. Jane has done her best to make me feel welcome here, for which I am grateful, though the atmosphere is hectic._

_She is doing well, as am I._

_I have heard that you may be joining the Inquisition. I hope this is true. I am very worried about you. I know the Free Marches are currently facing a different situation than we are here at Skyhold, but I also know that views toward magic users have turned sour._

_Jane, as you may have heard, has chosen to ally with the mages. She has insisted upon treating us as people rather than prisoners. It is a comforting sight to see mages simply walking about the halls of Skyhold, or reading in the library – just being free. It seems she never expected any less._

_As much as I appreciate the fresh air of Skyhold, it is incredibly cold. Perhaps you are used to it, but please dress warmly for your trip here._

_We are preparing for another excursion, so I may not be able to write for a while. If you get no response from me, do not worry. I would tell you the names of those accompanying us, but I doubt you know of them. I am certain Jane will introduce you if and when you arrive._

_If you are able to write back, please let me know how your family is doing. I haven’t heard from Magnus, and I know both he and your parents are rather busy._

_Please be safe, and please stay strong._

_Love, Claribel_

Gabriel sighed. He could never properly express the joy he felt upon knowing that his sister and cousin were safe. Her letter was shorter than usual, but he knew that that was because of her relatively recent arrival at Skyhold.

For a moment, he simply glanced over the letter again, letting it sink in.

Then he stood up abruptly, searching the room. The pen was easy to find; it was exactly where he had last used it, not so long ago. Paper, however, was not easy to come by. Much of the blank paper in the household had already been written on – important information about extended family, financial documents, or other letters.

Finally, he found it – a slightly wrinkled piece of blank paper, buried under a mound of other documents.

He cleared out a space at the large desk in front of him, placed the paper down, and began to write.

_Dearest Claribel,_

_I am so glad to hear that you are all right. I was very worried about you, and Jane, and everyone._

_It has been too long since I saw you last! I will be coming to join the Inquisition myself in a matter of weeks. I am looking forward to seeing you and Jane again. Magnus wants to come as well, but I believe my parents need him at home._

The words are hurried, as if it was obvious that he was too excited to write carefully.

_Perhaps it is for the best. Jane wrote home the other day mentioning a “special someone” – who she later specified to be Lady Josephine Montilyet – and Magnus was preparing to tease her mercilessly about it._

_I hope the adjustment to the Inquisition has been painless for you. I am nervous, but I know that with you and Jane there, it will be fine._

_The Free Marches have been peaceful, at least in our area. The weather has been pleasant. I have been taking walks through the fields lately. It reminds me of when Jane, Magnus and I used to play outside before –_

The remainder of the sentence is scribbled out.

_I am happy that Jane is all right, as well. I know she tends to worry often. I miss you both very much._

_Jane’s alignment with the mages does not surprise me. Though I expected as much, it is nice to hear that she has specifically prepared for our coming to Skyhold._

_On this subject, please do not worry. I am quite safe here, in our house out in the fields. My parents have been ever watchful – they know tensions are high when it comes to mages. Magnus has already threatened to draw his sword upon anyone who wishes to harm me._

_I know it is cold up there in the mountains. I will bring warm clothes. Do not worry about me. I am used to such temperatures, and I know how to prepare for them._

_Magnus has been well, as have mother and father. They are worried for Jane and me, but I have assured them that we will be fine. Jane is skilled with her bow and arrow, and I_ feel _hope I am a competent enough mage. At least I know you are._

_I thought about bringing some flowers up to Skyhold. I know Jane loves them, and I remember you liking them too. I do not think they would survive the trip, though._

_Please tell Jane I am excited to see her and to meet Lady Montilyet._

_Also, please be safe. I know you will have to go out into the field and battle, and I know you are more than capable of fending for yourself, but I still do not want anything to happen to any of you._

_I almost forgot to ask you – is there anything, other than the usual clothes and necessities, you would recommend packing to take to Skyhold? Thank you in advance._

_I wish you the best, Claribel._

_Love, Gabriel_

He leaned back in his chair for a moment, allowing the ink to dry.

He did not want to fold the letter. He wanted to send it, but he did not want to send it, because that would be finalizing what could be his last words to her. To anyone.

He leaned forward, folding up his letter with shaky fingers.

For a moment, he took in the peace outside of the house. There would be none at Skyhold.

Then he stood up, pushed in his chair, and left to send the letter he hoped wasn’t his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Claribel Trevelyan belongs to my friend Renée (MiliusPrime). Also Claribel is adorable and I love her.


End file.
